


Marca-Texto

by FerRed4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras está dando uma aula particular para Grantaire. <br/>Marca-textos são usados para marcar coisas que são importantes. O que é importante para Grantaire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marca-Texto

— E você estava lá para afirmar isso? Você viu? Hitler de fato cometeu suicídio ao final da segunda guerra? Há provas que mostram que ele pode ter fugido para Argentina. 

— Existem muitas teorias sim, mas... – Enjolras suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Aquele cara era muito chato. – Por que eu concordei em te dar aula mesmo?

— Porque eu estou pagando.

— Ah, sim. O bom e velho capitalismo. – Disse, revirando os olhos. Nem mesmo o dinheiro que Grantaire lhe dera compensaria aquele tempo perdido. – Mas você está me pagando para te ensinar, não para ficar discordando de mim. 

Grantaire adorava discordar de Enjolras. Adorava vê-lo ficar nervoso e procurando melhorar cada vez mais seus argumentos. De certa forma, estava ajudando Enjolras a evoluir cada vez mais acerca de suas ideias. E era divertido, tinha de admitir.

— Eu tenho liberdade de expressão. E aquele papo de ''posso não concordar com nenhuma palavra que dizes, mas defenderei até a morte seu direito de dizê-las.’’ Está dizendo que não temos liberdade para discordar? Logo você, Apolo...

— Eu nunca disse isso. Cara, eu não estou precisando tanto assim do dinheiro. Você que me procurou dizendo que se não tirar uma nota boa nessa prova está ferrado. No momento, você precisa mais de mim do que eu de você. E eu já estou ficando estressado com isso.

Enjolras tirou da mochila um objeto amarelo que parecia uma caneta e entregou a Grantaire.

— O que é isso?

— Um marca-texto. Serve para marcar aquilo que é importante pra gente. Grife os tópicos do livro que eu mandar e dê uma lida depois. Estude por conta própria. Cansei.

— Não acredito que vais desistir. – provocou com um sorriso buliçoso.

— Devolvo seu dinheiro depois, se quiser. – respondeu, ignorando a provocação feita anteriormente.

O sorriso de Grantaire diminuiu. Nem precisava daquela aula, suas notas estavam ótimas. Havia sido uma desculpa para ficar perto daquele por quem era enamorado. Enjolras estava se levantando da cadeira, pronto para arrumar suas coisas quando o moreno o segurou pelo braço e pediu:

— Fique.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e o encarou com desdém. Não queria ficar lá sendo contrariado e ouvindo um monte de baboseiras.

Lembrou-se da vez que havia se estressado durante um dos encontros do grupo revolucionário estudantil e saído no meio da reunião. Grantaire havia segurado seu braço e o olhado da mesma maneira, pedindo para que ficasse. Porque o grupo precisava dele. Porque Grantaire precisava dele.

E o mais estranho nisso tudo é que de uns tempos pra lá Enjolras vinha sentindo que precisava de Grantaire. De suas provocações durante os debates. De sua presença não só na faculdade, mas em sua vida. Havia se apegado a ele. Enjolras ainda não havia decidido se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

— Ah, vamos lá. Fique, por favor. – Apertou levemente seu braço. Não queria que ele fosse embora. – Eu terei outras oportunidades para provar que você está errado. Agora serei todo ouvidos. Sabe, eu poderia ter pedido para qualquer um. Mas eu pedi pra você porque você é a única pessoa que eu consigo ouvir sem ter sono. Dá ânimo falar sobre o assunto, debater. 

Enjolras acabou sendo convencido a ficar. Os dois voltaram a se sentar no sofá e quando estava prestes a retomar a explicação, Grantaire pegou o marca-texto e riscou o braço do loiro, que ficou olhando para ele sem entender.

— Você me disse para marcar aquilo que é importante para mim. – Explicou em poucas palavras, deixando que o então professor particular entendesse as entrelinhas da afirmação.

Enjolras ficou com o rosto vermelho e quente após ouvir aquilo. Prosseguiu com a explicação como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando o que ouvira e a maneira que seu coração estava acelerado. Grantaire, todo abusado e insistente, pegou o marca-texto e mais uma vez tentou marcar o braço de Enjolras. Mas desta vez loiro, em um movimento rápido, segurou a mão de Grantaire para impedi-lo de consumar o ato. E não soltou mais.

Ficaram de mãos dadas até o final da aula. O moreno afagava a mão de Enjolras, e este não reclamou em nenhum momento.

É, talvez fosse algo bom.


End file.
